Finally
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Maka gets injured training, which leads to her and Soul discussing their feelings for each other. Their REAL feelings. MakaXSoul one-shot.


_**This is my first Soul Eater fic so I hope you enjoy it! I recently became a fan of Soul Eater so I decided to try my hand at writing it. I'm not a huge fan for any one specific couple so I decided to try MakaXSoul first.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. **_

Maka growled as she lunged at the tree once more. She delivered a hard kick to the trunk of tree before finally stepping back to catch her breath. Maka had been training in the forest for a few hours now. She may not be as strong as Black Star, but her strength was definitely improving.

As Maka sat down against a tree (a different tree, because the one she had been practicing on was full of holes and had splinters sticking out of it) to rest for a moment, she thought about how much better she would be because of this training.

When Maka had first told Soul she wanted to take a few hours each week to train on her own, he had been against it. He said that their strength came from their teamwork and souls, so sparring on her own in the forest wouldn't do much good. It had taken a while, but once Maka made Soul realize how important it was to her, he reluctantly agreed to let her do it but only if he came to pick her up afterwards.

_Flashback_

"_It wouldn't be cool if my meister got hurt from a tree branch or something and I wasn't there to prevent it. At least if I pick you up, I can make sure you didn't hurt yourself," Soul had said. Maka had then given him one of her Maka chops for implying that she would hurt herself so easily, but after considering it a while she had agreed to his condition._

"This solo stuff is really improving my strength and all, but I think I need to kick it up a notch," Maka said aloud. "I'm just not challenging myself enough."

Determined, Maka stood to her feet and ran through the forest until she came to the largest, hardest boulder she could find. This would do well. It was three times as big as Maka and extremely sturdy. The fact that there was some mud and moss near the giant rock made it even more of a challenge.

Maka took a deep breath and ran towards it, striking it hard with her fist. A slight crack appeared where her fist had been. She then leapt up in the air and kicked the rock forcefully, causing several more cracks to appear.

After a few more minutes of this, Maka began to get frustrated. She walked a few yards back, preparing to run towards it with all her might. Maka had barely gained any real momentum when the mud caused her to trip. She fell to the ground hard.

Maka began to push herself back up, but she stopped and hissed in pain. She must have twisted her ankle when she fell. Not sure what to do, Maka limped/crawled over to the rock and leaned back against it.

_What should I do now? I can't walk home in this condition and I told Soul I would be staying here later than usual so he probably won't show up for a while, _Maka thought gloomily. _Ugh, I can just imagine all the teasing I'm going to get from Soul for stumbling on some mud. _

After a few minutes, it began to rain. Maka groaned. _At least this will wash off the mud on my clothes,_ she thought. Not too long she began to sense someone approaching. _Is that…?_

"Maka!" The voice confirmed it. It was Soul.

"I'm over here," Maka called out, hoping her partner would be able to hear her.

Soon enough, Soul found her and asked her why she was just sitting there in the rain.

"It's not cool if you get sick just because you felt like relaxing in the rain."

Maka scowled. "I'm not just sitting here because I want to! I hurt my ankle."

"How did you hurt it?" Soul asked, immediately concerned. He knelt down by her feet and pointed to her right leg questioningly. She nodded, telling him that that was the injured ankle.

"I, um…I tripped in the mud…" she said before turning her head to the side.

Just like she predicted, her partner laughed loudly. "Didn't I tell you to be careful? Ha, I'm not surprised at you! Oh well, I guess we should get going. Come on, Maka. Climb on my back, and I'll carry you home."

Maka obliged, glad to finally be able to go home, even if Soul had made fun of her.

As Soul began the slow walk home, Maka realized something. "Hey, Soul, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How come you were there to get me so soon? I mean, I had told you earlier that I was going to stay later than usual today."

"Oh, well, about that…" Soul began nervously. "I always come a little earlier than the time you tell me to make sure you're okay. You're always so focused on your drills that you never notice me until you're done, so it always seems like I'm just right on time."

"Oh," Maka said quietly. _Am I really that weak? My own partner doesn't even think I'm strong enough to work on my own that he always comes to check up on me? _

Noticing Maka's uneasy silence, Soul continued. "I think it's cool that you've made so much progress. Not that you weren't great before, but you're getting stronger Maka, and I can tell that gives you more confidence in yourself."

Soul could feel Maka's body stiffen since she was clinging to his back

"If that's true, then why were you so opposed to me doing it before?" she asked.

"Because I care about you Maka," he responded. "I thought you knew that by now. I can't stand it if anything were to happen to you."

"S-soul…" Maka said hesitantly. "Why is that? Why do you care so much about me?"

Now it was Soul's turn to stiffen. "Because you're my meister of course."

It wasn't a lie, he honestly cared for her as his meister, but that wasn't the only reason he cared about her so much.

"Oh, okay," said Maka, obviously disappointed. Although she cared for Soul because he was her weapon, her feelings went beyond that and she had been hoping his did too.

Sensing Maka's disappointment, Soul quickly added, "The bond between a weapon and meister like us is incredibly strong so it's natural that our feelings are too."

By this time, they had finally made it upstairs. Soul set Maka down on the couch while Blair brought them both towels before she left to prowl around town.

The pair sat in silence. Maka was getting uncomfortable so she began to stand, forgetting that she had twisted her ankle. She hissed in pain and fell back on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Soul asked, moving closer to make sure she was okay.

Maka nodded before carefully propping her foot up on the table. Hesitantly, she said, "Soul…you said that it's natural that we care strongly for each other because of the bond that we share…but I think there's something more to that…at least for me, there is."

Soul's eyes widened. Was she implying what he thought she was? "…I feel the same. I mean, I care for you for more than just my meister, more than just my closest friend…"

Maka leaned closer. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that, but…do you care for me the way that I do for you?"

"I love you, Maka… I can't possibly care for you any more than I do now," said Soul. "You already know that I'm willing to give up my life for you."

"Yes, I know that Soul," Maka replied softly. "You proved that so many times before, which is why I want to get stronger, so I can protect you too, Soul. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much, Soul."

"I love you, too, Maka" he repeated.

"Prove it…" she whispered, leaning towards him.

Soul pulled them even closer together and finally pressed his lips against hers softly. The kiss was gentle and passionate, but each could feel the pure love in it.

When he pulled back, Soul looked into Maka's eyes. "I've wanted to do this for so long… Maka, my weapon meister and best friend… will you be my girlfriend, too?"

Maka giggled from sheer happiness. "Of course, Soul! I've been dying to hear you say that for so long."

Maka leaned against her boyfriend and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. They were both finally where they had always wanted to be - in each other's arms as the couple they were meant to be.

* * *

**A/N- So, what did you think? I just did this a couple of hours ago so I just wrote and didn't really look over it much. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you guys think that it turned out well then I can happily work on writing another Soul Eater fic, maybe something with Kid, because he's just so awesome!**

**Please review!**


End file.
